Rebirth
by Lord Maximus
Summary: XANA re-awakens but instead of revenge he now has a new purpose. Cleansed of the infected data in his programming. A trailer to a possible Season 5.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Xana survived the program that was created to destroy him. However it had several side-effects. One Shot

64578967459674506794506754

The digital sea, a random data floating about the network that looks and moves like water, hence the name. Falling into the sea causes permanent virtualization, reducing a person to data that is pulled through the network at random. In this sea somewhere a sphere of orange light made its way through the underwater upside down city. Inside was a black cloud of data.

Something was happening. In the memory of this data fragment was a dark haired boy somewhere in his late teens. Many of his parts were chipped, covered in static, or missing. A white light appeared in front of him as he started to awake.

"Good morning, Xana." said the voice.

"H-Hopper . . ."

"Your program decided not to obey its original commands. You nearly destroyed the world and the girl you were charged with protecting." said Franz.

"I. ... went . . . rogue?"

"To an extent. You became little more than a virus actually. It is due to a last minute effort of survival that you exist even in such a fragmented state."

" . .. Delete me . . ."

"You're actions do call for your deletion but that is not what Jeremy's program has done."

"What?"

"The program has gone through your system changing your programming and directives. It is cleansing you of the corrupted data that caused you to go rogue. I still need you to protect my daughter from the government that seeks to create a weapon from Carthage. It can rewrite your programming but you still will be Xana. Hopefully this time it won't be like last time." said Franz.

"I . . . allow . . . it."

With those words Franz used the last of his strength to re-configure Xana into what he was meant to be.

For what seemed like an eternity Xana slept waiting to be awoken. Finally he awoke and found himself floating in the digital sea. His vision was limited to only 360 degrees. Much less than what he was use to.

Well now it's time to move on with his objective. Franz's enemies were out there somewhere. They needed to be stopped.


	2. Chapter 2

Summary: Xana survived the program that was created to destroy him. However it had several side-effects. One Shot

64578967459674506794506754

Four Years Later

A lot can happen in four years; at least that's what they say. In cyberspace however things never actually get old. For these last years Xana had been monitoring the data stream always on the lookout for people who operated above the law. It was always easy to deal with it. However today was going hold a surprise for everyone.

--

At Kadic Academy it was almost the last year for Yumi. The others would have another year to go before they would graduate. Jeremy and Aelita were finally going out while she and Ulrich had gotten together now. Odd was still a ladies man and the four years had been quiet.

The kind of live she wanted. She walked out of the gate towards her room. As she walked out she noticed three vans pulling into the parking lot. Several men began to jump out while pulling out some equipment. Jean Pierre walked up to them.

"So glad you've come. We've had so much trouble with the plumbing . . ." started Jien Pierre.

A pistol was shoved right into the stomach by one of the men.

"Keep quiet or we'll shoot everyone inside." said the apparent leader.

The principal turned around and opened the door leading them inside. They walked into his office where they tied him to his chair and held the microphone to his mouth.

"Call an assembly for the brats. Do it now or we'll kill you and everyone here." said the leader.

The principal did as he was told and the man whipped his pistol into the man's face, knocking him out cold. A few minutes later the students had gathered in the gym with the usual groaning. The former Lyoko gang sat together as they usually did.

"So what assembly do we have today?" asked Odd.

"Who knows?" said Ulrich.

BANG!

The usual groaning and conversations were cut off by the sound of a pistol being fired. Everyone looked and saw men dressed in body armor with masks covering their faces.

"If you little brats didn't get the memo this is a hostage situation. You shut up, sit down, and cooperate with our demands you'll live. If you so much as sneeze something I don't like I'll blow your head off." said the leader of the thugs.

Another man pulled out his cell phone.

"Got them. Sending a picture now. Heard one of these kids is Stern's kid. We'll make some big money here." said the man.

--

In the digital sea of cyberspace Xana intercepted a transmission, on the police band. What was the problem this time? Xana had done so many things to keep himself from being bored while keeping a watch on the secret organization that was after Carthage. The good news that whatever he did could not be traced back to Franz and Xana had no intention of allowing that to happen.

'Hostage situation taking place at Kadic Academy.'

Xana widened his many eyes.

'Oh, crap.'

Xana quickly hacked into the school's systems and checked the security cameras. It was like the police described it. A hostage situation and it happened on his watch.

'What the hell is going on here? There's no logical reason that suggests why a boarding school would be targeted by these thugs.'

Xana quickly cruised through cyberspace to look up anything that remotely resembled this group while he played back the security footage.

[Accessing Security Footage]

[Rewinding back ten minutes and twenty two seconds]

'They came in three vans disguised a plumbers and called the students to the gym. One man was talking on a cell phone. They're not alone.'

Xana quickly accessed the cameras to see where the other thugs where stationed at. Three guards inside the gym, one at the principal office, two going to the dorms to pick up stranglers, others were hiding in the bushes watching. The one in the office picked up the phone and started dialing. Xana wasted no time in tapping into the phone line.

RING!

RING!

"Yes?" asked a voice.

"Mr. Stern, you might want to turn on your television to the news. You'll like what you see. If you care about your son." said the thug.

He hung up and dialed another phone number.

RING!

RING!

"Hello?"

"Mr. Dunbar, turn on your TV and listen carefully. Your son's life depends on you." said the thug hanging up again.

[Accessing Files]

[John Stern: Head of the Stern Institute]

'Ulrich Stern.' Xana mused.

Funny after four years he didn't expect to hear from his former enemies. Well they didn't know he was alive at all. And then there was William Dunbar, his former puppet.

[Accessing Files]

[Steve Dunbar: Worker at Price Tech]

These two men were connected with this hostage situation. Xana quickly ran a background check on them. Nothing in Dunbar's past suggest he would have anyone holding a grudge against, however the same could not be said for Stern. Apparently he made several enemies after he lead a takeover of one computerized company. Perhaps this was the cause.

However that did not explain why both men were the only ones being called by the thugs. Dunbar was not a wealthy man while Stern was. Xana quickly shook himself and looked through the security cameras. The police had already gathered outside the building. Xana watched as the leader picked up one of the students in Yumi's class and led him to the door.

The boy was frightened out of his mind. The man shoved his gun into the boy's chest as the doors opened.

"Go! Run!"

The boy took of like a bat out of hell. Just as he was near the police something happened.

BANG!

The boy fell over with blood coming out of his back. Everyone was speechless. Xana quickly activated a tower in the Replica he created. His specter oozed into the police car and created a polymorphic clone that drove the car forward. It stopped into front of the boy and the specter pulled him in.

"He needs medical attention!" shouted the specter.

"Take him to the hospital!" shouted the chief.

The chief hadn't the time to worry about an officer he had not seen before. He did not even notice because of the situation. Xana had the polymorph speed off to the hospital. This wasn't you average hostage situation. The men meant business.

But what for?

* * *

Note:

A couple of people requested that I continue this preview. But I need your help. I need ideas for like a new plot, a new enemy, and a new adventure. So for anyone who has an idea please sent a review. I guarantee you'll receive the credit when I mention it.


End file.
